


Something Red

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francesca notices something about Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Red

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@egroups.com.

Francesca watched Fraser as he walked into the house, his movements were smooth and precise. Looking him over, she resisted the urge to drool at the image he presented in his red serge. *Get a hold of yourself Frannie. He doesn't like it when you paw him.* Squaring her shoulders, she followed them silently into the kitchen. Ray was obviously angry and Fraser was his intended target.

"Benny how can you let her do that to you?! Every time I see her, she's treatin' you like shit!"

Francesca paused as she checked on the roast, making sure it wasn't getting too over done. Ray couldn't order her out of the kitchen. If he did and dinner was ruined, Ma would have his head. Ray shot her a look, daring her to join in the conversation. She kept quiet. Not because she was afraid of Ray or his threats, but because she wanted to know who the 'she' was that was targeting Fraser.

"Ray, Inspector Thatcher doesn't...she's my superior officer."

Francesca frowned as she thought of Thatcher. She didn't exactly hate the woman, but they weren't friends either. Thatcher had some type of control over Fraser that she had never been able to get. She remembered Thatcher's comment about how something in red moving fast catches the eye. She snorted loudly knowing that Thatcher had been trying to cover up the fact that she had the hots for Fraser. That was the woman's problem. Thatcher could have Fraser, but didn't want to risk her career. She on the other hand yearned for Fraser's attentions, but could never get him to notice her.

As she stood up from the stove, she found both Fraser and Ray looking at her. "What?"

"Look Frannie, I know you have to look after dinner, but...butt out!" Ray grabbed Fraser by the arm and began dragging him from the room.

"Huh? What did I do?"

Fraser dug in his heels. "Ray believes that you have been listening to our conversation."

"I was not, I was checkin' on dinner!"

"Ah. See Ray, you were entirely..."

Fraser was yanked out of the room, leaving Francesca huffing indignantly.

Taking out some carrots and potatoes, she began the task of peeling and cutting them. She talked under her breath the entire time.

"So what if I was listenin' to them talk. Big deal! Ray always yells at him, so why shouldn't I listen. He is such a pig."

She was peeling her tenth carrot when Fraser walked back into the room. In deep thought about her favorite Mountie, she never heard him enter.

"Francesca?"

With a short yelp, she dropped the carrot and knife she was holding. Turning to him, she yelled.

"What are you tryin' to do, give me a heart attack?!"

Snatching the knife and carrot back up she began to angrily peel the carrot. Fraser stood by her side looking guilty. She also noticed that he looked decidedly delicious in the blue henley and jeans he had changed into.

"I'm sorry Francesca, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I wasn't frightened, you just startled me."

"I'm sorry I startled you then."

He stood silently next to her. She chose to ignore him. He did it to her so often maybe it would do him some good for her to do it to him.

"Francesca, I'm sorry that Ray yelled at you."

"Look Fraze, you don't have to apologize for Ray, he's been like this all his life. I'm use to it."

"You shouldn't have to get use to being treated badly."

She looked him in the eye.

"Why not? You let Thatcher treat you badly."

She could see him weighing her words.

"She doesn't...it's not what you think."

"Uh huh. I'm no dummy. I see the way she looks at you."

Fraser tucked his head down.

"But she's wrong you know."

He looked back up, clearly confused.

"Red suits you, but I think you look much better in blue."

Giving him a shy smile, she turned her face away from him.

Fraser looked down at the worn blue shirt he was wearing. A small smile appeared on his face along with the tinge of a blush on his cheeks. Feeling rather bold, he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you kindly Francesca."

She almost passed out when his lips lightly touched her cheek. Fraser never paid any attention to what she said or did. Why all of a sudden did her making a comment on the color of his clothing make him kiss her?

Feeling her cheeks burning, she kept her face averted, trying to hide her smile from him. Ray's voice called from the hallway.

"Come on Benny, let's go! Welsh will be wonderin' what took us so long!"

She knew Fraser hadn't left her side.

"I have to go Francesca."

She could hear the shakiness in her voice, damning herself for sounding like idiot.

"Okay...see you later."

She listened to his steps as he turned and headed out of the kitchen. Twisting around she called out to him.

"Ben!"

He turned back to her with a questioning look on his face.

"Be careful out there."

The smile that he gave her was worth all the waiting and being ignored in the past. It was genuine and heartfelt. It was like she was finally seeing who he really was.

"I will."

He turned to leave, then paused and turned back to face her.

"Would you...are you free for dinner tomorrow evening? I can understand if you aren't."

She stood for a moment in complete shock. Fraser was asking her out. On a date! Nervously tucking a strand of hair behind an ear, she stammered her reply feeling like she was floating on air.

"No."

His face fell.

"I mean no I don't have plans and yes, I'd love to go out to dinner with you."

He smiled at her again, his eyes lighting up.

"Fine...dinner then...tomorrow. Good night Francesca."

"Good night Ben."

He flashed her another smile and disappeared from the room.

She listened to his foot steps as he walked down the hall and then the door clicked shut. Looking at the carrot and knife in her hands she threw them down in the sink and ran to the front door. Looking out the window, she smiled as Fraser got in the Riv.

With a happy sigh, she went back into the kitchen, grabbed the carrot and knife and resumed preparing dinner.

If she had known that all it would have taken to get a date with Fraser was to compliment him on the color of his clothing, she would have done it ages ago. Unbeknownst to Francesca, she never even knew that Fraser despised the color red. Yes, red suited him, but blue was his favorite and the constant reminders that the red serge represented only added to his dislike of the color. Red meant duty, honor and sacrifice. Blue was the color of the sky. The color of a lake in the mountains. The color of his mum's eyes. Blue was love.

END


End file.
